Afterlife
by gunmanforever
Summary: Two college boys wake up in a hospital as ponys. What will happen? Will they find love and friendship or will they be rejected for being aliens? Can I ask any more questions? Read and find out! and as always R
1. Chapter 1

* 10/28/15 12:13 p.m.*

"Good luck." Sean said as his roomate Gunnar walked out the door of the dorm.

"I dont need luck," Gunnar replied cockly "I make luck."

Sean rolled his eyes as he say his friend walk out the door. He then turned his attention to the T.V. which was play his favorite show, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".

"How does Gunnar not like this show?" Sean asked himself as he watched his favorite episode, "Read It and Weep".

The game wouldnt be for a couple hours so he had time to kill. he started thinking about his time with the marines. He looked at his leg and thought about the bomb that almost took it.

"Damn," he thought, "I am lucky to have kept this."

* To Gunnar*

Gunnar could feel the energy coming from the crowd as he stood in the tunnel. He heard the crying fans and his screaming teammates.

"And now your starting quarterback, Number 7, Gunnar Blom!" The anouncher yelled over the screaming crowd.

He ran though the tunnel of screaming teammates and started screaming himself. This game decided what time would make it to the playoffs as the University of Texas played Texas A&M.

"Ok boys," Gunnar started, "We need this win, we are better then them and they cant do shit!"

Gunnar was followed by more screams and yelling.

"If we dont win, then its over for us, and i dont wanna be done." Gunnar continued.

"And if your afraid to get hit...THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" Gunnar yelled as his team went nuts.

*To Sean*

Sean entered the statuim and took his seat. The game was about to start he was starting to get exited. Sean might not be the biggest football fan, but he was still exited for his friend. He knew it ment alot for him to be there for Gunnar scence he didnt hav much family around the area.

"Here we go." Sean thought as kickoff was underway.

*0.15 , 4th quarter*

Score: TA&M 20 Uni of Texas 13

"Aw shit" Sean yelled as he saw Gunnar take a huge hit.

"And Gunnar is slow to get up!" the anouncer yelled.

*To Gunnar*

"Ok boys," Gunnar said with a pained look, "Give me time and recievers, get to the goal line."

The snap with perfect, the pertection was perfect, and the throw was perfect. The defence was perfect too as the ball feel to the ground.

Gunnar walked up to his coach and look at him with disipointment in his eyes.

"You cant be perfect." His coach said to him.

"No, but id like to be" Gunnar said as he walked to the locker room."

(((Hi everypony, This is my first story so dont expect much from the first few chapters. If you want to see something in the story just message me. Please, no trolls or haters. Thank you for readings and as always, R&R)))


	2. Chapter 2

*11/10/15 1:56 p.m.*

*Car ride from college*

"God damn classes are boring." Gunnar complained.

"They arnt that bad." Sean replied. Gunnar just glared at Sean looked back at his phone.

"So Gunnar..." Sean said with a big grin.

"No," Gunnar replied "I will not watch that pony show."

"Oh come on man, its the best show ever!" Sean nearly yelled. He was yet again meet with a glare from Gunnar.

"Give it a chance?" Sean asked.

"No." Gunnar replied.

"Please." Sean asked again.

"If you stop asking, Ill watch it for 10 mins". Gunnar said with a groan.

Sean just smiled and thought "Finaly."

The rest of the ride was unevenful. They both talked for a while about random stuff and jokes. It was a 2 hour drive from the dorms to their apartment. Gunnar eventualy fell asleep.

* 10:24 p.m."

"Like the show yet?" Sean asked.

"Im going to kill you if u tell anybody...but yea its an ok show." Gunnar replied.

Sean just smile and looked at the clock.

"Its getting late, im going to bed" Sean said with a yawn.

"Ok, Ill be in bed il a little bit to." Gunnar replied.

"K, night." Sean said and went to his room.

"Finaly!" Gunnar thought as he turned the tv on. "I fucking love this show."

Gunnar continued to watch till about 3:00 a.m. and then went to bed.

* In equestria*

"These to are perfect" Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"I dont know," Princess Luna replied, "What if the one from the military starts to kill everypony?"

"Dont worrie sister," Princess Celestia replied. "And they will be here shortly."

"And the prophosy with begin." Luna said with a smirk.

((( HI everypony, I know this wasnt a long chapter, but it was just the best spot to stop at. Like i said, the story wont get going till the 3rd or 4th chapter. Also, I would be greatful for ideas ( not OCs). And as always, R&R)))


	3. Chapter 3

^11/12/12*

It was about 9:00 am when Gunnar got up. He looked at the Xbox and though about last night. He turned it on and continued his marethon. He wasnt aware that Sean was already up and in the kitchen getting some breakfest.

"The hell is that noise?" Sean thought as he walked into the living room. All he could do from there was laught as he saw his friend sitting infront of the TV.

"Aw fuck!" Gunnar said as he saw Sean. "Yea yea, laught it up, your the one who showed me this damn show.

Sean just smiled and asked," Gunnar, are u a brony?"

"Da fuck is a brony?" Gunnar asked.

"Well, a brony is a guy who is a fan of 'My Little Pony'." Sean replied with a smile.

"Sounds alot like you." Gunnar replied.

"It also sounds alot like you." Sean replied back with a big grin.

"Im going to kill you if you tell anybody." Gunnar threatened Sean.

"Ok, but next time, say everypony." Sean replied with another big grin.

"Suck my dick." Gunnar said and rolled his eyes.

Sean and Gunnar laughed for a couple of seconds. They continued to watch MLP for a couple of hours then decided to go out. They lived in Austin so they were places to go at night. They first went to the mall and then to diner. It was about 10:00 pm when they decided to go home.

"You want me to drive?" Gunnar asked Sean.

"No, im good." Sean replied.

"Ok, well dont fall asleep, i dont feel like dieing today." Gunnar replied and chuckled.

"You can trust me." Sean said and looked at the road only to be meet by a pair of bright lights.

"FUCK!" They both screamed as the sound of grinding metal and squealing tires was heared before everthing went black.

*Equestria, Canterlot*

"OK, they will be around the everfree forest." Princess Celestia told the guards.

"Yes your highness." The captain replied.

"Make sure your bring them to the ponyville hospital." She said as they flew out the window.

"You sure about this?" Princess Luna asked.

"Sister, if i wasnt sure, then why would I have them here already?" she asked with a smirk.

"They are already here!?" She asked with shock.

"Yes they are, and yes, they are ponys so nopony will know their true identity." She Celestia said and gave Luna an asuring smile.

"Ok," Luna said with a smile "at least we can finaly meat somepony from a difrent world."

(((Well here we go, our heros are now in Equestria. Be ready for an adventure and fun! I will take ideas and consider them (No OCs or trolls.) And as always R&R.)))


	4. Chapter 4

*Equestria, Date: unknown, Location: unkown*

"Ugh" Gunnar groaned as he came to. He remebered the crash from what felt like 20 seconds ago. He tried to open his eyes but was meet with pain. "How am i not dead?" He thought.

"Gunnar, you there?" He heard a familar voice ask.

"Yea Sean, im here. Where the fuck are we?" Gunnar asked.

"I think we are in a hospital, where, i have no fucking idea." Sean replied with worrie in his voice. "I cant believe we lived thought that car crash."

"Fuck." was what Gunnar could only think. He thought of all the hits he had taken from hightschool football to College football. None of them caused as much pain as this. Every nerve in his body felt like it would explode.

After a few hours of sleep. Sean was woken up by a voice.

"Do you think they will make it?" ask a voice.

"I dont know, but the doctor said they have a 70% chance. I mean, think about it, 70% is a good chance." a second voice said trying to chear up the first voice. Then Sean heard something else, It sounded like a horse walking across wood.

"I dont think a horse in a hospital is a good idea, someone is gunna get shit on, or step in some shit." Sean thought with a chuckle. "At least there are people trying to help up." Sean thought and then fell asleep.

After a couple of hours more, Gunnar started to stire around. "Fuck man, I gotta get up." Gunnar thought. He tried to open his eyes but all he felt was pain. "Fuck it." Gunnar said as he fully opened his eyes. He was in a white room with a curtain (Sean was proble behind it). He was laying in a white bed with white sheets. Everything was white and clean. It was almost to clean. Thats when Gunnar looked at his body and went as white as the walls. He say that he was a horse, a MOTHERFUCKING horse. He was stuck in My LIttle Pony.

"Aw hell no." He said. He saw his dark grey body and a white tail. He also saw his wings. "I can fly?" He asked aloud.

"Of corse you can." Said a voice as it entered the room. It was a cyan pony with wings like him. She had a rainbow mane and tail. She looked like the athletic, but not scary strong.

"Names Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria." She said with her chest pumped out and her wings spread out. All he could do was stare and thing, "Holy fuck".

"You seem shocked." She said with what seemed to be worrie in her voice.

"No, im just not that good with meeting somebody know." Gunnar said trying to seem casual.

"Somebody?" She asked with a weird look. "We usualy say somepony, iv never heard somepony say 'Somebody'."

"Fuck." Gunnar thought yet again. He wasnt gunna get out of this easly. "Oh, where im from thats what we say." He said, hoping she would fall for it.

"Ok?" She said then asked, "Where are you from?"

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Gunnar thought again. All of a sudden, Seans voice came into the room.

"We are from Fillydelphia." Sean said as he came into view. Gunnar nearly screamed as he saw the horn jutting out of his head

(((So here we are, out heros finaly meet somepony from ponyvile, Will they make friends with the others and will Pinkie Pie thought one of her world famous parties? Find out in the next chapter. And as always R&R)))


	5. Chapter 5

*Equestria Ponyville Hospital*

Gunnar couldnt believe what he saw. His friend was a white unicorn with light blue hair with white streaks. Gunnar grinned and said, "Man Sean, i didnt think you could have gotten any uglier."

"I would be talkin." Sean replied and they both started laughing. Meanwhile, Dash had a confused look on her face.

"Um, what are you talking about" She asked.

"Inside joke." Sean said before Gunnar could say anything. Sean knew what he was doing after all the fanfics he had read when he was in his world.

"Well, im going to go get my friends, Twilight might be able to help with your injuries." Dash said and then left.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on." Gunnar said with what seemed anger in his voice.

"Lissen, I have know idea whats going on, but lets just play along with it. They might give us a place to live. Also, maybe one of the princesses can get us back to our world." Sean said with confidence.

"But there is one problem to that, I DONT KNOW HOW TO FLY AND YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO USE MAGIC!" Sean didnt think about that. He thought for a minute and said,

"Well, how about this, we need to retrain our muscles scence we got hurt."

"I dont know, what if they dont believe us." Gunnar said and looked at the floor worried.

Before Sean could say something, the door open revealing Rainbow Dash with here friend, Twilight.

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight." said a purple unicorn.

"Hello, my name is Sean and this is Gunnar, nice to meet you." Sean said with a smile.

"Well, what are their injuries?" Twilight asked Dash. Dash gave her a clipboard and Twilight just floated it infront of her. "Well that will be easly to fix." She said walking up to Gunnar. "Just lay on the bed and relax, bruised ribs are easy to fix."

After about 5 mins of squirming and 2 mins of yelling, Gunnar was finaly healed. "Now that wasnt that bad, was it." Rainbow Dash with a grin.

"Shut up." Gunnar said annoyed while Sean just layed down and took it.

"Yea, it wasnt that bad." Sean said with a smile.

"Ok, now lets show you guys around town." Twilight said with a smile

(((Hi everypony, iv learned that i love to wright/type so i think that i might do more than just a chapter every couple days. Like i said, if you have any ideas, just PM me them and ill see if i can add them. And as always R&R.)))


	6. Chapter 6

*Equestria, Ponyville*

Both Gunnar and Sean squinted as they walked out of the hospital. After their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw that they where on the outskirts of town. They both then followed the girls till they where in the middle of town. It wasnt overly buisy scence it was later in the day.

"Well we can start out at Pinkie's first, besides, im starving." Dash said rubing her tummy. Just then, both Seans and Gunnars tummys rumbled out of hunger.

"Yea, sounds good." Gunnar said. Sean just chuckled as they made their way to Sugarcube Corner. Gunnar leaned over to Sean and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Dont worrie," Sean wispered, "all she will do is throw us a party." Hearing this caused Gunnar to regret coming in, but it was to late, becasue they saw a sertain pink earth pony come walking from the kitchen.

"Hey RD, hey Twi, hey...EEEEEPPP." Pinkie Pie nearly exploded as she galloped over to Gunnar and Sean talking at a million words a second.

"HiimPinkiePiewhatareyourname s?Whereareyoufrom?Whatareyourfavoritecolors?Whatareyourcutiemar...Pinkiepie grew quiet when she looked at the two blank flacks of Gunnar and Sean.

"Fuck, I knew I was missing something." Sean thought.

"You guys dont have cutie marks?" Dash asked?

Before Gunnar could say anything, Sean answered, "No, we never found our talents."

"Well, we have to help out with that!" Pink Pie said with a huge grin. Then she started up at a million words a second. " ..."Pinkie Pie managed to say before Dash stuck a hoof in Pinkie Pies mouth.

"Well that escalated quickly." Gunnar said and they all started laughing. After they got done at Sugarcube corner. Twilight brought them to Raritys. Before Rarity could try to make them new clothes. They had a hard time with Fluttershy but they still where able to talk and become friends.

"Well, we will go meet Applejack tommarow morning." Twilight said with a yawn.

"Ok, but one problem. We dont have a place to sleep." Gunnar said with a sigh.

"Well, I have one room avalible and im sure Dash has a room avaible." She said as she looked at Dash.

"I can see what I can do." Dash said and blushed.

"OK, but where do you live?" Sean asked Dash.

"I live in a cloud near town, come one Gun, I can show you." She said as she grabbed Gunnars hoof and dragged him out.

"Well, I never know Gun was a ladys man." Sean thought with a chuckle.

*Gunnar*

After about a five minute walk, they where standing under a huge cloud that looked like a mansion.

"How am i gunna get up there?" Gunnar asked.

"With your wings, silly." Dash said and laughed.

"Ok," he thought, "Your a boss, you can do it." Gunnar started to flap his wings and started to fly straight up. He tried his best not to show how exited he was but Dash could tell.

"Having fun?" She asked with a grin.

"Most fun iv had in a while."

(((Hi everypony, another chapter and holy crap, it takes a while just to type frigen 500 words! Anyway, its been a productive day and ill see if i can fit another chapter in tonite (proble not) and maybe tommarow. and as always R&R)))


	7. Chapter 7

((( Now before I start, a HUGE thank you to ScribbleStick who gave me some advise. Thank you and I will try to follow your tips. Now lets get back to the story.)))

It was about 9 am when Sean woke up. He was laying in a bed that was perfect for his body size. He yawned and looked in the mirror, lightly touching his horn, feeling its smoothness. "Maybe Twilight has a book about learning magic." He thought. He rolled his eyes and thought, "Of corse she does, did you see how many books she has?" asking nopony in particular. He walked down the stairs to the library where hundreds upon hundreds of book were lined up in bookshelves. He looked for anything magic related, untill he came acrose "Magic for beginners". "Perfect." He thought with a smile. After at least an hour of reading, he heard a knock coming from the door. He walked over and opened it, revieling Gunnar with a big grin on his face. Sean stood in awe as he saw his friend was FLYING.

"Impressed?" Gunnar asked with a grin. Gunnar seemed to be in his usual cocky mood.

"No. But you will be in a minute." Sean said as he used his magic to break a tree branch from a nearby tree and smacking Gunnars flank with it.

"Da fuck was that " Gunnar yelled turning around to see a floating tree branch. "You mother fucker," Gunnar said with a grin, "You finaly figured out your magic, but im still not impressed." Then Gunnar felt something else hit him in the ribs, and jumped like he had been hit by a car. He turned to see not only Sean laying on the ground laughing, but Rainbow Dash too.

"God that was funny, Iv never seen Gunnar so suprised in my life." Sean said and laughed some more.

"Yea yea, laught it up." Gunnar said and rolled his eyes. Just then he noticed Twilight coming down the stairs and was grinning to, apearently, she had seen the hole ordeal.

After Sean and Dash recovered from there laugh attack, they went back into Twilight's, who had made breakfast. It consisted of cerial and toast with jelly. Gunnar and Sean where in heaven as this use to be almost the only thing they ate in college.

"Well, we should go meet Applejack now." Twilight said as they all finished their breakfast.

It was about a 20 minute walk from Twilights to Applejacks farm. The senery was beautiful, and Sean was mesmerized with it. Gunnar, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind He wasnt somepony who loved nature, but he did manage a good poker face as they talked about it. Then after 5 minutes of more walking, they were surounded by what apeared to be thousands of apple trees, each one diffrent from the last.

"Wow." Was all Sean could say as they kept walking. Then, a orange pony came into view, she had a blond mane, and a cowgirl hat.

"Well howdy Twi and Dash." She said with a southern accent. She then looked at the other two ponys standing next to them. "Well howdy to you two to," She said with a warming smile, "My name is Applejack, and welcome to Sweet Apple Acers." She said and then shook both their hooves. They talked for a while and then started to head back town. That was when Sean realized something, they needed jobs.

"Well, maybe Twilight will know where we can get jobs." He thought, but it seemed like Gunnar had read his mind.

"Hey Twi, where do you think that Sean and I can get jobs.?" He asked, hoping it wouldnt be hard labor.

"Well, im sure Dash can get you a job working on the weather." She said with a smile.

"Working on the weather? How does that work?" Gunnar asked. Before Twi could answer, Sean quickly butted in.

"Where we are from, they didnt maintan the weather, it was always sunny." Sean said, hoping that they would fall for it.

"Wow, iv never heard of that before." Twi said with a sadden expression. "So, you have never seen rain before?"

"No, but we have heard of it." Sean said. He was starting to feel bad for all the lieing, but what whould they think if he told them the truth, that they where aliens with Seans war-like background. Gunnar, on the other hand, was a athletic football player, He wouldnt be as much as a threat to the ponys eyes then Sean.

"Well, Ill see what I can do about Gunnars job. Oh, maybe Vinyl Scratch can use some help at the club?" Dash suggested with a smile.

"Yea, maybe." Twilight said and looked at the two ponys with a smile.

(((I know I havent made alot of long chapters, so I decided that it was time for one (almost 800 words) every week ill do one long chapter, the rest will be between 400-600 words and long chapters, close to 1000 words. Like i said Im new at this, so give me time to get a schedule going.I would like to give a thank you to Pegasistergirl11 for sending me an OC I will try to find a spot to put her in the story. Thank you for talking the time to send me it. Remeber I will talk any ideas and OCs. And as always R&R!)))


	8. Chapter 8

Sean slowly walked into the club, with butterflys in his stomach. He slowly walked up to the bartender and asked for Vinyl Scratch. She pointed to the stage and said, "Shes backstage." Sean thanked her and walked back, hoping that this would be easy as pie. Thats when he say her, and he saw her, standing near a mixing table. She saw him and walked over to meet him.

"Hi, you here for an autograph?" She asked with a cocky grin.

"No, but im here for a job." Sean said smiling. Vinyl was his favorite pony back on earth. He always loved her dupstep, and of corse, all the fanfics made about her, even the clop ones (Which Sean tryed to skip over.)

"I do need a new equiment manager." She said thinking. "How about 10 bits a hour?" She then asked.

"Perfect!" Sean said smiling. Then he realized it, he was working with a famous pony. On earth, he never meet anybody famous but still, Gunnar was somewhat famous scence he played QB for Texas Uni.

"Well, you can start tomarrow." Vinyl said with a smirk. "But be prepaired, the staff like to prank the newbies." She then started laughing and Sean blushed.

"What goes around, comes about." Sean said and started to laugh. He then left with a smile and then looked up at the sky, to see Gunnar barreling between clouds, untill he smashed facefirst into one. Sean was rolling on the ground laughing when Gunnar landed next to him.

"Yea yea, laugh it up, fuzz ball." Gunnar said rolling his eyes. Then Rainbow Dash landed next to him, Gunnar could tell she was holding back laughs

"If you wanna laugh, go ahead." Gunnar said, now blushing. Rainbow Dash couldnt hold it anymore. She bursted out laughing for what felt like 5 minutes. Finaly, Dash recovered and asked,

"Gunnar, when do you want to start your job, cause I guess im your boss." Dash said with a smile.

"Only God can save you now." Sean wispered to Gunnar, which made Gunnar bursted out laughing.

"You should be sucking up to me." Dash said with a grin.

"Im sorry, ma lady." Gunnar said with a grin, and kissed Dash's hoove. Dash was almost as red as the red in her mane.

"Well, thats a start." She said, finaly recovering from her blushing, "Sean, you should learn from Gunnar on how to suck-up to your boss." She suggested.

"Well, I am a mares colt." Gunnar said with a smirk.

"Oh, you dont remember that time you had that colt all over you." Sean asked with a huge grin. Rainbow Dash bursted out laughing with tears running down her cheaks.

"Rainbow, are those tears of jelousy?" Gunnar asked who was almost as red as Dash was. This was to much for Sean, who was on the ground holding his stomach, laughing.

"Man, I love it here." Sean thought with a smile.

((( Hi everypony, another chapter out and i will hopefully do another tonite. I am realy enjoying wrighting this, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading this. Remember, I am accepting any OCs or ideas. And, as always, R&R!)))


	9. Chapter 9

Celestia had been getting ready in her room, while Luna was eating breakfast. Today was the day that Gunnar and Sean would come to Canterlot and meet them. Celestia walked down to the dinning hall after getting. She saw Luna and sat next to her.

"We are going to have to tell them about the prophecy, arnt we sister?" Luna asked with consern in her voice.

"Yes, but not with Twilight and the others around." Celestia said. "You seem troubled, whats wrong?" She then asked.

"I just dont want them to hate us or want to go home after we tell them." Luna said as tears started to come to from her eyes.

"Im sorry, but we are going to need to tell them in order for them to save Equestria." Celestia said, feeling sad herself.

Gunnar and Sean where at the trainstation with Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Applejack. They where waiting for the train when they saw a pink blur shoot. "Hi guy, have you meet Rarity and Fluttershy." Pinkie ask with a huge grin. Gunnar knew them as soon as he saw them, Fluttershy was the only one he was worried about, her being shy and everything. Gunnar slowly walked up to her.

"Hi, my name is Gunnar." He said with a warm smile.

"Hi, my name is Fluttershy." She wispered. Gunnar somehow heard it and smiled. Then, Rarity walked over.

"Hi darling, my name is Rarity." She said with elegance. "I must get your measurments." Gunnar, turned realy red and looked at Dash, who now was on the ground laughing. Sean joined in, finaly getting what Dash was laughing.

"Get your minds out of the hay bale!" Rarity yelled, then started to chuckle herself, even Fluttershy was laughing. Then, they all heard a whistle, a train then pulled up the the station. After getting on, they all took their seats. Gunnar and Sean where sitting across from eachother. Dash was sitting next to Gunnar and Applejack was sitting next to Sean. They ride went without any trouble, other then Dash falling asleep and leaning on Gunnar the whole ride. Sean snickered the whole time while Gunnar mouthed the not-so-nice words.

"Well here we are." Twilight said with a smile. They had been walking for what felt like hours, but turned out to be only a couple of minutes. The guards quickly recognize Twilight and let them all in. The castle was decorated very nicely. It was all the highest fashion, and, as Gunnar expected, the most expencive. Twilight then took them to the Throne room, where they where both waiting.

Celestia prepaired herself as the door opened, as Luna did the same. They knew that all 8 of them would be their, so she had sent their servents to get tea for them all.

"Welcome." She said with a smile as all the ponys bowed.

"Hi, princess." Sean said with a smile. They talked for a while, all about the area and recent events. Luna even asked about Gunnars and Seans party, Pinkie said its going to be the most super-duper party ever. They all laughed.

"Um girls, can you please let Luna and I talk to Gunnar and Sean alone?" Celestia asked. They all noded and left. Now Gunnar felt nervous, not because of the princesses, but because of Sean. Sean, on the other hoof, was nervous from what Gunnar would do.

"We know who you guys realy are." Luna said with a warming smile. "Oh, shit." Gunnar thought.

(((Hi everypony, I know that iv been pushing out boring chapters, but I will be making more interesting. Thanks to pro-brony for an idea that i will be using in an up-and-coming chapter. Thanks to those who are following my chapter and my account. And as always, R&R!)))


	10. Chapter 10

Sean and Gunnar stood there silently. Gunnar started to look at Sean and stare at him, worrying about their futures. When Sean looked back at Celestia and Luna, they didnt seem to look angry. They where smiling at both of them, almost happy.

"We know that you guys are humans form the planet earth." Luna said looking more serious now. "We also know that you, Sean, have military experiance." She then added, with a little nervousness in her voice.

"We also know that you, Gunnar, are an athlete that played a game called, football wasnt it?" Celestia asked with a reasuring smile. They both nod at the same time, nervous about what the princesses would do to them.

"Dont worrie, we wont send you to the dungen." Luna reasured them, making them less nervous.

"But, we do have to tell you about a prophecy that was told along time ago." Celestia said. "It started about 1000 years ago when Discord was born. When he was young, he brought an unknown being into our world. She was very evil and tried to enslave everypony. Well, after her death, it was said that Discord would bring another being into our world. Two males that would help rid our world of evil. Well, we know that you two are the ones we are looking for." Celestia explained to them.

"Now," Luna the added, "Discord is growing more powerful every day. He will soon grow to powerful for anypony to handly."

"What do you think we could do?" Gunnar asked.

"The prophecy says that anypony couldnt stop him. You two maybe be ponys on the outside, but on the inside, you still have your human souls." Celestia said with a smile.

"So let me get this straight, we are supose to kill a god?" Sean asked.

"No, you will not kill him, you will stop him." Luna added.

"And please, make sure none of the girls learn about this, especual Twilight." Celestia then said sternly. Gunnar and Sean both nod.

Sean and Gunnar meet up with the girls. They had asked what the princess wanted to talk to them about. Gunnar was about to open his mouth when Sean shoved his hoof in Gunnars mouth before he could say anyting.

"They wanted to know how Fillydelphia was doing." Sean said, hoping they would buy it. The girls nodded and then they walked back to the trainstation. Gunnar thought his head was going to explode after he asked Dash about the Wonderbolts. They where back on the train to Ponyville. Dash was again sitting next to Gunnar, who where both talking. They talked about what they would be working on tommarrow, interests, and of corse, the Wonderbolts.

"Well im gong to sleep, night." Dash said as she leaned againts Gunnar, who turned absoutly crimson.

"Goodnight." Gunnar replied, who also fell asleep.

((( Hi everypony, I might not be able to add another chapter tommarow, but i have football so it will all depend on how that goes. Thanks for reading and as always, R&R.)))


	11. Chapter 11

After the train ride, they all went home. Gunnar was still staying at Dash's house, and Sean at Twilights. It was a long day to Sean, who was laying on his bed. He was excited about work tommarow.

"Finaly, I get to work with Vinyl tomarrow." He thought with a smile. He then realised he had been thinking about her all day. "There is no way i have a crush on a pony, I mean, come on, im a human." He thought. "Well, I am realy a pony if you think about it." He second guessed himself.

Morning came early for Gunnar, who was sleeping on the crash. He had to work with Dash today, and he had no clue what they would be doing. "Something with the weather." He thought. He started to get up and head to the shower, which was occupied.

"Hold on, Im almost done." He heard Dash yell.

"Ok." He said and walked back to the couch. "Ugh, today is going to be a long day." He thought to himself. After Dash was out of the shower, Gunnar took his turn. After he dried himself off, he headed to the kitchen. Dash was already cooking when he got there.

"Morning, sunshine." Dash said with a giggle.

"I was never a morning person." Gunnar said, not realising him mistake.

"A morning what?" She asked.

"Aw shit." He thought. "A morning pony." He then said. Dash gave him a weirld look and shruged.

"Well, anyways, breakfast is ready." She said and gave him a plate with what looked like bacon and toast.

"Looks good." He said with a smile. He first tried the bacon and it tasted great, almost better then the bacon back at home. "Dash, this is delicious!" Gunnar said with a smile. Dash turned red as she started to eat her food. After they got done eating they started to head out. Then Dash asked,

"You know what to do?"

"Nope." Gunnar replied.

"Well then, ill just have to show you." She said with a smile.

Sean was walking to After Life club. (see what i did there :D) He was supose to meet Vinyl Scratch by the bar, but he did see her. He walked up to the bartender and asked, "Have you seen Vinyl?"

"No, but she will be here soon. Its not like her to show up on time." She said and started to laugh. Sean even found himself chuckling.

"So, whats your name?" He asked after he stopped laughing.

"Flutter Color." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, im Sean." He extended his hoof, which she then shook with a warming smile. They had friendly converstation. From what Sean could see, she was a white pegasus with a red and blue mane and yellow  
eyes. It had been 30 minutes before they heard a door open and in walked Vinyl Scratch.

"Well, nice for you to show up on time." Flutter Color said and laughed.

"Sorry, I kinda oversleeped, but im here now so lets begin." She said looking at Sean. "Being me equipment manager, you will need to help set up my amps and turn table. Also, if i dont have anything for you to do, you will ask Flutter Color if she needs anything." She told Sean. "Oh, and also, you will help me on Saturdays with music." Hearing this, Sean got realy excited. He had always loved music, especualy Dubstep.

"Ok, so where do I begin." He said with a smile.

((( Hi everypony, id like to again thank Pegasistergirl11 for her OC. I will take any OCs you guys give me and use them if I can. I would also like to thank opuscon789 for inviting me into his community. Thanks to everypony who is reading me story and, as always, R&R)))


	12. Chapter 12

Sean was working hard in the club. He had finaly got done sweeping the floor when he heard his name called. It was Vinyl Scratch, who was standing on the stage. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Ok," She began, "I want all my equipment set up before closing. Easy enough?" She asked.

"Yea, its going to be fine." He said with a confident smirk. After she left, Sean began setting up the amps. They werent that heavy, but it was noticable while it balanced on his back. After another five hours of setting up, he was done. He looked at all the equipment and smiled, confident with what he did. He then turned around to walk out when he saw Vinyl sitting at the bar. She saw him and motioned him over to her, which he obliged. They talked for a while, she talked about how she got into music, her life-story, her likes and dislikes, while Sean paid attention to every word he said.

"...and thats how I got my cutie mark." She said after finishing her story about he cutie mark.

"Thats amazing." He said, causing her to blush.

"So, I see that you dont have your cutie mark." She then said.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"How couldn't I, when i was staring at that sweet ass all day." She said with a sudictive voice, slowly motioning over to Sean.

Gunnar had almost finished clearing up the sky. He slowly flew to the last cloud, tired from all the kicking. He slowly lifted his legs and gave a finaly kick, making it disappear. He heard a yelp and saw that Rainbow Dash was napping on that cloud. She bursted out giggling and looked at him.

"Well, your finaly done." She said and smiled. "Iv been done for like 2 hours so i decided to take a nap."

"Wait, you've been done for 2 hours and didnt help!?" Gunnar asked in shock.

"Yea, but come on, I need like 25 hours of sleep." She said and giggled.

"But, there are only 24 hours in a day." Gunnar added with a smirk.

She hovered there for a minute thinking about it. "Oh, shut it you." She said with a giggle.

"Well, do you want to see how Sean did on his first day?" Gunnar asked after he was done laughing.

"Yea sure." Dash replied and smiled. They started to fly to the club, along the way, they both saw that Twilight was talking to Aj, Rarity, Pinkie pie, and Fluttershy about something. Then Pinkie starting to jump all around, mostly likely excited about what Twilight said.

After they got near the club, they landed, talking about what they would do for work tomarrow. After about 2 minutes of walking, they got up to the door. Gunnar opened the door to see what he would never unsee. He saw Vinyl making out with Sean laying on the bar counter. Both Dash and Gunnar just stood their just staring. Sean finaly realized who was here and quickly got up.

"Um, I can explain." He said, while Gunnar was smirking the whole time.

"Yup, Im sure you have reasonable explination for this." Gunnar said. Finaly Dash and Gunnar bursted out laughing.

"I think Im about to bust a gut!" Dash yelled through her laughing. Gunnar was laughing almost as hard as Dash was. They finaly stopped and stared at the both, who where both blushing. Sean then smiled then looked at Vinyl, who had the same smile.

"Dash," Vinyl started, "If you dont tell anybody about this, we wont tell Gunnar what you said about him." She said with a smirk. Dash's eyes got huge as she looked at Gunnar, then at Vinyl and then walked over to her and wispered something into her ear. Vinyl nodded her head as they all looked at Gunnar, who had turned crimson. Dash knew what Gunnar had figured what she though of him.

(((Hi everypony, im proble not gunna be around tommarrow cause Sean is going to strangle me for this chapter. But, if im still alive, I will do a chapter. Anyway, I will take any OC's and ideas into consideration. Thanks for reading, and as always, R&R)))


	13. Chapter 13

Gunnar stood their shocked. He knew what they where talking about. "Oh, shit." Gunnar though as he stood their next to Sean, who was still dumbfounded with Vinyl Scratch.

"Well, this is akward." Dash said with a grin.

"Is it what I think it is?" Gunnar asked her.

"Well...yes, I do like you." She finaly said with a cocky smile.

"Shit, I thought Vinyl was joking when she said that Dash likes Gunnar." Sean thought. Sean then looked at Gunnar, who was starting to giggle.

"You son of a bitch." Gunnar said looking at Sean, who also starting to laugh. "You knew the hole time, didnt you."

"Well, I was the one who told him." Vinyl said with a smile. Dash, bursted out laughing, and in time, everybody was laughing. After about for minutes, they finaly stopped. Dash was still on the ground holding her gut.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, you guys want to go get lunch?" Vinyl finaly asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Dash said with a smile.

Gunnar and Sean both agreeded and they walked out of the club to a local restaurant. They finaly decided on a restaurant near the park. It was a small building with an outside eating area. They took a seat under an umbrella and started to make small talk. Gunnar and Dash sat next to eachother while Sean and Vinyl sat next to eachother. Sean tryed his lame move where he yawned and put a hoof around Vinyl, which he ended up with a hoof to the ribs. Gunnar and Dash bursted out laughing after Sean took the hit.

"I learned that from Gunnar." Sean quickly said, trying too defend himself. Dash looked at Gunnar, who was looking at Sean angerly. He realised Dash was looking at him and tryed to act like nothing happened.

"You have a bad pokerface." Dash said with a grin.

"I have no idea what he is talking about." Gunnar said looking at Sean. Vinyl was just laughing at the sceen. The waiter finaly showed up. They all ordered daffodil sandwiches and hay fries.

"I have no idea what this is gunna taste like so brace yourself." Sean mouthed to Gunnar, who nodded. The food finaly got their and all Gunnar could do was stare.

"What, never eaten a sandwich before." Dash asked sarcastically. Gunnar chuckled and shot a worried look at Sean, who had already devoured his sandwich. He gave Gunnar a nod, and he smiled.

"Ok, I can do this." Gunnar though to himself. He took a small bite, and then quickly inhaled the rest of the sandwich. "Oh sweet Jesus that was good." Gunnar said, having a foodgasm, he then started on his hay fried, which tasted like regular fries to him. They all finished their food and payed, leaving a big tip.

"Hey Gunnar." Dash said looking at him.

"Yes mam." Gunnar asked sarcastically, which earned him a hoof to the ribs.

"Who is 'Jesus'." She asked after chuckling.

Aw Shit. He thought. "he was a friend from Fillydelphia." Gunnar said.

"Ok, just curious." She said looking at him.

"Well see you guys." Sean said starting to walk towards Twilights.

"Wait, how about you stay at my house tonite." Vinyl asked, blushing.

"AWWWW YEA" Seans mind screamed. "Yea sure." Sean said, trying not to sound to excited.

"Hey Sean, get some!" Gunnar said, then took of flying with Dash, both laughing.

"Gunnar, damn it." Sean yelled, then looked at Vinyl, who was blushing and looking at him lustfully.

(((Hi everypony, im sorry for not wrighting a chapter yesterday. I had a shit-ton of homework. I am still taking in any ideas or OCs. If i dont use it, sorry. And as always, R&R))) p.s. sorry Sean. (He doesnt like clop)


	14. Chapter 14

It has been two weeks since the incident at the restraunt. Gunnar and Dash where working on the weather and Sean and Vinyl where working on their music. It seemed like a normal day to both of them. (Well, if it was a perfect world, then it would have been. But im controlling the story, so fuck that shit.) They all met up at Sugarcube Corner for lunch.

"Gunnar, before we are done today," Dash began as they all took their seat." We have to go check out some high pressure front moving in from the north." Gunnar nodded.

"Wow, you guys seem like a happy couple." Gunnar smiled at Sean and Vinyl. Gunnar didnt know how strong Sean was, untill he took a buck right to his ribs. Dash was laughing at the whole scene that unfolded infront of her.

"Well, I wouldnt be talking if I were you." Vinyl said to Gunnar after he recovered from the buck.

"Oh hell no." Gunnar said back, then blushed.

"Gunnar, your blushing." Sean said grinning.

'Shut it." Gunnar replied with a look of iritation. Then, a pink blur came swooping in out of nowhere. "Da buck!" Gunnar yelled as he fell from his seat.

"Hi Pinkie Pie." Dash said with a smile.

"Hi-ya guys!" Pinkie nearly yelled. "You guys want some cake, or cupcakes, or cookies,or more cake, or..." Pinkie said untill Dash stuffed a hoof in her mouth.

"Just four daffodil sandwiches, and four waters." Dash ordered.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie said as she took off for the kitchen. Gunnar was still on the ground staring at the spot Pinkie once stood.

"Im not even gunna ask." He finaly said after he got up. Lunch went on without any more incidents. Sean and Vinyl talked about a big show they where going to have this weekend. Of corse, Gunnar wasnt one to miss a good party, he almost always went to the partys back on earth. They finaly went their separate ways.

Work went on without any hassle. Gunnar and Dash cleared off the rest of the clouds. Then Gunnar remembered what Dash had told him about the high pressure front.

"Dash, want to check out that pressure front?" Gunnar asked. Dash nodded as they took-off. It was a 5 minute flight untill they saw the black clouds. Lighting shoot out of the clouds, and clouds slowly spun in a rotading circle. Dash looked worried as she looked at the storm moving towards Ponyville. They quickly started to kick the clouds, which starting to lighting out furiously.

"Aw sugar!" Dash yelled. Why dont they swear/

"Ok, time for plan B!" Gunnar yelled.

"Whats plan B?!" Dash asked.

"Thats what I was about to ask you!" Gunnar yelled back. They then noticed a funnel slowly starting to form. They gasped as the tornado slowly ripped out trees and threw them hundreds of miles away. "Way to powerfull to be a normal storm." Gunnar though.

"Oh Celestia no." Dash said looking at it.

"What is it?" Gunnar asked.

"This is a type of storm only one creature can create, no, only one GOD can create." Dash said with worry in her eyes.

"Discord." Gunnar said looking at her. She nodded and looked back at the grim situation. The wind was picking up as they watched it rip through the Everfree Forest.

"Dash I have an idea." Gunnar said looking at her.

"Better be good." Dash said looking at him. He starting to explane to her.

"You ready!?" Gunnar yelled above the wind.

"Hell yea!" Dash yelled back with her trademark grin. They then started to fly clockwise around the tornado. The wind was far to much for a regular pony to handle, but these to werent regular ponys. They continued to spin arounds the tornado. Gradualy, the tornado started to slow down. Lighting was still shooting out of the clouds as they flew around it.

"Keep going its almost done!" Gunnar yelled over at Dash who nodded. Finaly, the tornado died out.

"I told you it would work." Gunnar said to her after they landed. Dash looked at him and smirked.

"Well, for once you are right." She said with a smirk.

"When am I wrong." He said cockly, showly moving closer to her, putting his hoof around her.

(((Hi everypony, sorry i havent made a chapter in a while, iv been busy with a bunch of crap. Thanks for all the OCs and ideas, keep em coming and and always, R&R.)))


	15. Chapter 15

(((Sorry Sean)))

Sean and Vinyl where working at the club. It was almost time for Sean to go when he heard Vinyl yell for him. He walked up to her and she motioned him to the stage. Sean walked up and followed her to the back behind the stage. He walked behind it and was tackled by Vinyl. They started to kiss and lick eachother. Slowly Sean started to rub her back and slowly lowered his hooves to her flank. She moaned in plesure and kept rubbing his chest.

"Oh fuck." Sean said was he watched her. She kept going lower untill she had her hoof on his gental-colt. She then started to lower her head to it. She started to suck, and kept speeding she couldnt go any faster.

"Im gunna blow." Sean finaly said. She started to suck harder and harder. He finaly shoot his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it all, and licked up everything left.

"My turn." She said seductively. Sean then got on top and started to lick her neck. He slowly started to travel down to her dripping wet pussy. When he got to it, she started to trash around and kick, moaning loud. He kept going till she finaly screamed and cummed.

"Well, whats next." Sean asked.

"Its time for that to go on youtube." They heard Gunnar yell.

"GUNNAR, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Sean yelled, he saw Dash standing next to him, both laughing. They took off flying as fast as they could as Sean and Vinyl gave chase.

"See you guys!" Gunnar yelled holding up the camera.

Sean was walking to Sugar Cube corner when he saw Gunnar and Dash sitting at a table, Sean quickly hid behind some bushes.

"Lets see if Twilights lessons have worked out." Sean thought with a grin. Gunnar was about to take a drink of water, so Sean quickly made his glass spill all over him. Dash bursted out laughing.

"You know, you look kinda sexy with a wet mane." She said suductivly to Gunnar, who instently blushed.

"Well, lets see about you." Sean almost said out loud as her water spilled on her, which Gunnar instently started laughing at.

"Oh, come on!" Dash yelled.

"You know, you look kinda sexy with a wet mane." Gunnar said, trying to mimic her voice. This got him a hoof right to the side of the head.

"Oh come on, that was funny and you know it." Sean yelled.

"You fucker!" Gunnar and Dash yelled at the same time and took off at Sean.

(((Well guys, im gunna die tomarrow, cause Sean will be the result of my death. He told me that he would kill me if i put any clop into the story, but im running out of ideas so here we go. If you guys would like me to put up more chapters, then message me some more ideas. Thank you and as always, R&R!)))


	16. UPDATE

Well guys, im giving Sean the story. Im sure that he will be a good wrighter. He has lots of good ideas, and dont worry, I will be wrighting more storys later.

Love you guys

Gunmanforever.

P.s. The last chapter was a troll on Sean.

p.p.s I am not sure if he is going to make a profile or just use mine. I will update you guys this weekend.

s/8671095/1/Afterlife


End file.
